Ham Sandwich HCs
Here there will be a list of Ham Sandwich headcanons. Mostly shippy, some character-focussed. SFW Ham Sandwich Relationship Dynamics/General Headcanons * The anonymous suggestion that started it all (fringeandfur) * Thoughts on how the relationship works (fringeandfur) * Ham Sandwich sleeping arrangements (fringeandfur) * Oh hand holding (officialnoahhawley) * On Aussie's storytelling (officialnoahhawley) Pre-Hammer * Letters spends a day by herself to get her mind off the Aussie (officialnoahhawley) * Letters and Aussie bonded over a shared love of telling tall tales (fringeandfur) Hammer's Arrival (aka Hammer getting with Letters or Aussie or both of them separately) * Hammer being angsty and overdramatic because Letters is still dating the Aussie (391780) * fringeandfur ** Letters helps Hammer stop worrying about being manly all the time ** Hammer learns to be less threatened by Letters' independence ** Hammer is convinced he can be a better boyfriend to Letters than Aussie is ** Hammer wants to get Aussie a present, but doesn't want to make it look like he favors Aussie over anyone else in particular * officialnoahhawley ** Aussie gives Hammer an introduction to the syndicate and evaluates his level of straightness ** Hammer, Aussie and “No Homo” ** Hammer and Aussie's accent ** Aussie is not in his right mind when he meets the twins ** Baby it's cold outside ** Aussie’s work number is one away from a phone sex line and he answers those calls ** Hammer's awful texting etiquette ** Hammer needs Aussie to help with his computer ** Hammer's birthday song * Hammer fantasizes about beating up Aussie for getting in the way of him and Letters (trumpetandtrombone) * Hammer gets Aussie a crappy birthday present (ithinkwehitametaphor) Starting the Sandwich fringeandfur * Hammer and Aussie's first kiss happens because of a bet * Numbers finds out about Hamstralian and teases Hammer * Wrench catches Hammer wearing Letters' underwear * Wrench and Numbers notice Hammer's started using Australian slang * Letters says she'll only sleep with Hammer if he sleeps with Aussie first Part 2 * Hammer is startled to find Letters and Aussie come as a package deal * Hammer wants Letters to himself, but it's not the same without Aussie there other * Hammer and Letters and the mechanical bull (trumpetandtrombone) * Hammer loses a bet and he has to kiss the Aussie (391780) * Hammer and Aussie sleep together but then Hammer pretends he and Aussie don’t even know each other (391780) * Hammer and Aussie’s “guys night out” (officialnoahhawley) Solidifying the Relationship * Who said "I love you" first? (fringeandfur) * Figuring out exclusivity (fringeandfur) * The ways in which Hammer falls for his partners (fringeandfur) * Hammer says “I love you” to Aussie while (nearly) sober (trumpetandtrombone) * The first time Hammer and Aussie realized they had feelings for each other (trumpetandtrombone) Early Relationship * Hammer is worried about Letters going on a solo mission (391780) * Hammer doesn't know what to get Letters for Valentine's Day Part 2 (fringeandfur) * Hammer makes a list of hard limits in bed; within 2 months he's changed his mind on almost all of them (fringeandfur) Established Relationship 391780 * Aussie gets to go on a job to Comic-con * Ham sandwich in Vegas [part 1] [part 2] * Sleeping in a single bed fringeandfur * What Ham Sandwich get up to when left alone at HQ * Making a bet about finding a fourth * Letters introduces the boys to her gal pals * Aussie tries to persuade his partners to go skydiving * Letters and Hammer insist Aussie goes to see Kangaroo Jack with them * How Hammer's daddy issues affect his relationship * Ham Sandwich go camping * Hammer is competitive but likes seeing his partners succeed too * Hammer calls someone out on their prejudice and his partners are surprised * Ham Sandwich and Valentine's Day trumpetandtrombone * Ham sandwich and marriage * Hammer and Aussie get all lovey-dovey but Letters wants to do BDSM * Ham sandwich finds a ouija board * Hammer and Vin Diesel Domesticities fringeandfur * Hammer and Aussie make fun of Letters for wearing frumpy cardigans at home * Which of them takes longest in the bathroom? * Affectionately arguing about sports * Ham Sandwich watch a scary movie * Ham sandwich keep lube stashed all over their house and vehicles just in case * Aussie gets a shipment of Australian candy and has to eat it before his partners do * Hammer and Letters record Aussie talking in his sleep * Letters is annoyed by the lack of 'his and his and hers' household products * Letters is a big fan of semi-naked housework * Aussie ruins hot dog night * Novelty aprons * At first Aussie's a bit scared to tell Hammer that Letters is pregnant * How each of them react to the others trying to cheer them up after a bad day * A selection of domestic headcanons Misc. fringeandfur * Hammer, Aussie and Letters' singing voices * Ham Sandwich's tastes in music * Halloween costumes * Sad headcanon about how 2006 turns out for them * Ham Sandwich and the game of bridge * Aussie thinks aloud a lot other/multi * Workin' the Ham Part 2 Part 3 (trumpetandtrombone and fringeandfur) * Reality TV marathons and laughing during sex (ithinkwehitametaphor) * Aussie loves Yahtzee (officialnoahhawley) * Early Letstralian and early Hamstralian (officialnoahhawley) * Ham Sandwich selfies! (391780) Hamstralian * Birth of Hamstralian (dont-pester-lester, fringeandfur) fringeandfur * Thoughts on how Hamstralian works * Hammer has a bad day, Aussie makes it better Part 2 * Hammer and Aussie's liking for each other started off as friendship * Aussie likes to stack things on Hammer when he's asleep * When they're bored at home, Hammer and Aussie compete to make fart noises * Hammer and Aussie compete to be the most manly * Hammer realises he has a thing about Australian accents Part 2 * Aussie teases Hammer about the 'princess sleeves' on football jerseys * Aussie is annoyed by Hammer's choice of ringtone for him * Hammer and Aussie enjoy a good game of knifey-spoony * Aussie goes to Texas and sends Hammer pictures of himself in a cowboy outfit (with newtsafe-forwork) * Aussie makes an effort to hold onto his accent because Hammer finds it adorable * Aussie goes to prison and Hammer frets about it * Hammer protests a bit too much about what he does for Aussie * Hammer ruins into the porn director he used to work with * Hammer likes to win fights by pinning Aussie with his body weight * When Hammer finds out about Aussie's sexuality, he feels oddly offended that he isn't hitting on him * Sleeveless tops ladydorian * Obligatory Homestar Runner reference (aka Aussie has computer troubles) officialnoahhawley * Hammer and Aussie met when Hammer was a teenager in rural Texas * Flirty billiards dont-pester-lester * Hammer asks Wrench to sub for him on a date with Aussie Letstralian * Letters and Aussie met when they were kids when Letters was vacationing in Australia (391780) * Letters wakes up with a massive zit on her forehead and Aussie teases her (fringeandfur) * Letters and Aussie bond through submitting ludicrous confessions to tumblr sites (officialnoahhawley) Hamlet * Hammer buys 50 Shades of Gray for Letters (391780) * Hammer and Letters met when they were teenagers and reunited as adults (391780) * Thoughts on how Hammer and Letters' relationship works (fringeandfur) * Hammer and Letters have a favourite restaurant in Minneapolis (fringeandfur) * Letters feels guilty for having originally seen Hammer as just a sex object (fringeandfur) * Hammer always imagined asking a girlfriend's dad for permission to marry, but that won't happen (fringeandfur) * Hammer smokes a cigar after each hit and Letters joins him (trumpetandtrombone) * Hammer and Letters and Lady Gaga (officialnoahhawley) Sandwich Family See Happy in Mexico . Work (non-ship) headcanons * Letters is threatened at work (fringeandfur) NSFW All fringeandfur unless noted otherwise. Ham Sandwich * Letters' underwear preferences (and what her boys think about it) * Important Ham Sandwich pubic hair questions * The boys tag-team in bed * Hammer adjusts to Aussie being around * Hammer tries to talk dirty and fails miserably * Surprise cock at the breakfast table * The downsides of big dicks * How their first time together went * Ham Sandwich shower sex is cramped and complicated Part 2 - sexy geometry (fringeandfur and trumpetandtrombone) * Hammer gets asked to make a cast of his penis * Terrifying horse-wang pantaloons (with trumpetandtrombone) Hamstralian * Aussie draws a dick on Hammer's face while he's sleeping, Hammer gets revenge * Hammer is flattered when Aussie points out he has a big dick * Hammer finds out that the best way to make Aussie shut up is going down on him * The first present Aussie ever buys Hammer is somewhat inappropriate * Hammer and Aussie get drunk and one thing leads to another * Hammer and Aussie aren't especially keen on butt stuff * Regarding hot wing-eating contests (ladydorian and fringeandfur) Letstralian * What won't Letters and Aussie do in the bedroom? Hamlet * Letters doesn't expect much from Hammer and is surprised by how keen to please he is